Good Can Come From the Bad
by valmunlikestowrite
Summary: Little inside story of what really happened between Val and her little nurse friend after Daisya mentioned her in the last little fic.


She didn't think it could happen. Yes, they were in the middle of a God damn war with the shits but still. She didn't think it could get that bad. Or that she could survive something like that. All of them. Every single one. Dead. All in front of her eyes.

If she had even the slightest difference in her mental health at the time she'd be driven to insanity. Not only did she loose the person that she had come closest to in her almost twenty years on the earth just months ago, but she had watched over a hundred people die while she just stood there in less than a year alone.

She was a wreck, and to top it off, she'd been bedridden due to the extent of her injuries. That's when she met... her. She knew it was wrong and was frowned upon, but she couldn't help it... Val had to stay in the medical wing for days on end without getting up, and for once... she was okay with it.

And call her perverted, but she'd drop things on the ground on "accident" just to get her to bend over. The nurse... Ordered to stay with the injured scientist day and night. And it seemed like She had no problem with it. The tiny Italian loved to hear her chime-like laugh. She absolutely adored the girl. She knew it was wrong and planned to keep the secret until the day she experienced her last breath.

Then she was released from her "captivity". And she couldn't possible feel more alone. Her nightmares, who had finally gone away, came back full swing and slapped her in the face. They'd never been worse. One night when she was having a particularly bad dream, she woke up screaming and crying. But she was almost instantly enveloped in a tight embrace.

The petite nurse had rushed in and thew herself onto the redhead's bed, determined to calm the distraught scientist, whom she had let lay her head on the blond's shoulder and cry. Val cried and she smoothed out the firey mess she called hair and softly cooed comforting words in her ear. Val had to restrain herself from shivering as the other's breath splashed her skin. And if not for the terrifying dream she had just experienced, the butterflies in her stomach would be overwhelming.

Then when she was calm once again, the blond stayed. The green eyed girl looked up at her through tears and hair to receive a warm smile. "Are you okay Valentina?" The way her light, airy voice said her full name made her melt. She shrunk back into herself and nodded lightly. Another bright, toothy smile. "Well then, if you don't mind I'l-"

To be honest, she had no idea what she was doing. But she did know she was going to regret it the moment they parted. She made full on contact between their lips and held it. So fast all the nurse saw was a flash of red. Stormy gray eyes widened and she completely froze. When the contact was broken all that was left was an awkward silence and two wide eyed stares directed at each other.

This was the moment Val felt completely and utterly stupid. The other dashed towards the door and quickly slipped out. She did the only thing she knew how to do in situations like this. She cried. She let the tears dance across her face while she stayed silent. When the door cracked open her head shot up and the unusually red face of the girl who had just run away was caught in the redhead's stare.

The gray eyed woman in the doorway stood shyly, eyes focused on the floor next to her as a small smile played her lips, before the eyes were drawn back up to the crying mess on the bed.

"You're cute..." She murmured. One could claim Val's face had camouflage abilities at that moment. It was as bright red as her hair and her eyes couldn't get any bigger. The petite nurse skipped over to the bed and leaned forward, placing her lips on the redhead's once more, also wiping away any stray tears off the other's cheeks.

When they broke apart for much needed air the blond spoke again, "I've gotta go. So I'll talk to you later, m'kay?" Val found the contagiousness of the other's smile inevitable and let it show, nodding. _'So maybe that wasn't so bad after all...'_


End file.
